


Brainstorm

by ordinarygirl, starletfallen (ordinarygirl)



Category: Studio 60
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/ordinarygirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarygirl/pseuds/starletfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darius didn't watch the news this weekend, and Lucy offers up a sketch idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brainstorm

"Alright, we need news to mock," Matt leaned back in his chair and continued bouncing a ball off the wall. "What've we got?"

A resounding silence met his question. Matt caught the ball, turned, and stared at his writers. Both of them stared at their papers.

"Well, I'm glad I'm sitting here with two professional comedy writers who know what we need every week." He tossed the ball at Darius. Darius caught it, startled. "Did you watch the news this weekend?"

"Only local," Darius responded, tossing the ball back.

"Oh, you're loads of help," Matt rolled his eyes and threw the ball again. "Lucy!" She caught it awkwardly.

"A German man tried to climb in the pope's jeep while he was doing an appearance last week."

Both men stared at her. "A man tried to climb into the popemobile?" Matt asked.

"Yes."

"Don't you think that pretty much mocks itself?"

"Well, that makes our job easier then, doesn't it?" she replied. Matt pondered this for a moment.

"Good point. We'll start there and go on once Darius has a chance to catch up with the rest of the world's news."

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."


End file.
